


I Never Sleep

by ab2fsycho



Series: If on a Winter's Night an AU [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, OT3, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, heat - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse version of my other A/B/O fics: Layton as omega with two Alphas. How does he deal with two Alphas? Magically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Sleep

Layton really had to assess his current situation, though he would much rather not. Sometimes, however, what needed to be done just needed to be done. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying himself, though he actually did not want to admit it. That would go straight to the Alphas' heads.

That was the problem he should currently be addressing: the presence of two Alphas in his life. Most of the time they spent their days taking up way too much space on the couch for his comfort. It was utterly impossible to read while they bickered from either side of him. The days when they were completely quiet were actually the most disturbing days. One never knew what was going through their brilliant minds. And Layton's Alphas were certainly brilliant, but unfortunately neither knew the meaning of the word 'sharing.' It was understandable, really. An Alpha accustomed to sharing was typically taken advantage of by other, more selfish Alphas. At least the arguments between these two were not bloody. Rarely were they even truly something to worry about. Granted they did argue often and over the littlest things Layton could conceive, but they both respected his wishes to a certain degree and behaved themselves.

The fact that they behaved themselves so well and so often was a miracle considering his Alphas were Luke Triton and Jean Descole. Luke, while much older now, remained loyal to Layton no matter how much Descole pushed him. Descole was capable of pushing saints if he so desired. Layton had threatened him more than once after a particularly annoying set of tricks he'd played, and yet Descole still stuck around.

Layton often took for granted how well met he and his Alphas were. He would be lying if he said he didn't complain about their arguing that much. It wasn't until he went into heat that he realized that perhaps they weren't so detrimental to his health after all.

Typically they would take turns with him, making the cycle easier for themselves. That was fine by Layton, because honestly all three of them exhausted at once tended to be a recipe for disaster. Once when Descole and Luke were tired at the same time, they hadn't even bothered spewing sentences at one another. They'd just growled and snapped at each other's necks until Layton had had to pull them apart. Then they'd started growling and snapping over him, and he really didn't like reliving that experience.

This time they'd decided to collaborate, which was dangerous on many levels. The cramps were starting up again as Layton lay between the two, Descole behind him and Luke in front. Whenever they did tag team him (which was rare due to their differing tastes in the bedroom), that was typically how things were set up. Layton could feel their growls against his back and chest, the rumblings little more than purrs at the moment. This was one of the few times when their growls actually relaxed him, for typically the two of them growling at once would put him on edge.

The two traced patterns with their fingers over Layton's sweat-slicked skin, their combined heat making him pant. He had no idea how he continued to remain conscious with the two of them like this, he was so overheated.

His head was starting to spin from the pain of the cramping when Descole said, “How about a game, Luke?”

“I'm up for it,” Luke replied. “What sort of game?”

“Can you not,” Layton whimpered.

The two drew closer to Layton, pressing against either side of him until there was no more room for him to move. Descole purred, “I say a puzzle. How about . . . I spy?”

“I'm good at I spy,” Luke uttered.

“You two stop this,” Layton pleaded.

Their lips were just over Layton's ear now as they completely disregarded him. “I spy,” Descole began, “a shell.”

“This shell?” Layton squirmed as Luke's mouth covered his ear, tongue dipping into its shell.

“Hmm, yes. That's the one,” Descole purred. Layton imagined their lips were close enough to be touching, but couldn't see since Luke was smothering him. He was about to reach up and create more space for himself when Descole pinned his arms in place. Cramps forcing him to cry out, Layton was at their mercy. 

“I spy,” Luke mused, “something soft.”

“Hmmm,” Descole hummed again, nose burying in Layton's hair, “it doesn't happen to smell like,” he inhaled the scent of Layton's hair deeply, “honey and salt, does it?”

“Indeed it does,” Luke confirmed.

“I spy an apple,” Descole uttered. Luke's mouth soon made contact with Layton's throat, making him cry out as his insides twisted and member throbbed. “Close enough.”

“I spy something,” Luke whispered against Layton's neck, “sharp.”

Descole dipped below and placed a series of kisses along Layton's shoulder blades. “Clever,” the man whispered, breath falling over Layton's back as his whimpers grew louder. “I spy a crown.”

Luke placed a tender kiss on Layton's forehead. Typically, that would calm Layton down. Now it only made his cramps worse and his body needier. He hated his cycle. He hated how it stole from him control over his own body. “Please,” he moaned.

It seemed neither heard him still. “I spy something strong,” Luke purred.

“How strong?”

“The strongest.”

Descole's hand released Layton's arm to pull his thigh up to drape over Luke's hip. If he weren't so desperate for release, Layton might appreciate how incredibly clever these little riddles were as well as how wonderfully quick-minded his Alphas were in the heat of the moment. He prayed for the teasing to end, and was now no longer above begging. “Please!” he cried out louder.

“Our canvas is asking politely,” Descole murmured.

“I would have lost my sense of manners by now,” Luke commented.

“That wouldn't be very gentlemanly now, Luke,” Descole pointed out.

“We really should stop,” Luke whispered over Layton's shoulder. As always, he was the voice of reason.

“I thought you were enjoying our game,” Descole responded.

Layton groaned as Luke uttered in return, “I am.”

“Good. I spy two peaks.”

Luke's hands lowered to Layton's nipples, rubbing the nubs until Layton was ready to scream. “I spy something missing.”

“A bone, perhaps?”

“Mmhm.”

Descole's other hand splayed over Layton's ribs, pulling him closer to the older man. Layton's hands grabbed Luke's waist. Good God, he could feel their members against him. How were they maintaining this much control over themselves when normally it was impossible to push them off of him? To be fair, if he shoved at them now they'd probably suffocate him to death with their bodies.

“I spy a length.”

Layton could have cried when Luke wrapped his hand around Layton's hardness and started pumping. He moved slowly, but Layton didn't care because they were finally soothing the aches in his abdomen. “I spy something open.”

Descole entered him then, and Layton's scream drowned out the sighs in his ears as Luke's hand left and his hips lined up against Layton's. The Alphas' growls reverberated through his body as they synced up their speeds and miraculously matched one another's thrusts. The pain inside dissipated as their movements eventually grew more erratic and the omega was brought to orgasm again. Once the two were able to join him in release, they each had to separate from one another bodily to get some fresh air. All overheated now, all sweating, and the Alphas still growling, the first thing out of Layton's mouth once he became coherent enough to speak was, “I'm very disappointed in the two of you.”

“Don't be like that, Hershel,” Luke uttered.

“I say we play again,” Descole declared.

“No,” Layton determined.

“Yes,” Luke said.

He really needed to reassess his relationships with the Alphas. The two of them working together to please him would ultimately be his undoing.


End file.
